The Betrayal of Katniss
by kenziekapp
Summary: Written in the point of view of Prim, during the first Reaping.


Background: Begins at the Reaping Day of the first Hunger Games novel. Narrative told from Primrose Everdeen's point of view.

The nightmares always start in the same way. Its Reaping day and I'm standing in the middle of the Town Square, wearing a soft blue dress with my hair tightly pulled back into braids. I look around me and there's no one there. Just me and the mayor who's standing on stage. Where is everybody? The whole city is supposed to be here. As the Mayor rises from his chair, he glides to the podium where a bowl full of slips of paper sits. I watch his hand as it hovers over the bowl, then plunges in to grab a slip.

"Primrose Everdeen," he announces, while looking up from his paper, locking his eyes with mine.

Then suddenly, everyone's all there at once. The peacemakers lunge for me as I try to run away, but I can't move, I'm frozen. It's like my feet are glued to the ground, and my limbs are made of lead. I scream for my sister, but I don't see her in the crowd. The mayor's chuckle echo's through the mic as they pin me to the ground. Then I wake up.

"Shhhh," hushes mother, as she pulls me in closer. I forgot that I slipped into bed with her last night. Her body feels warm against mine. Its more comforting than any handmade quilt that could come from the Capitol.

"I had another dream," I whisper to her.

"I know, sweetheart," she says. "But just think, after today, you won't have to go to the Reaping for a whole other year. This day will be over before you know it." She tries to comfort me by rubbing my back, but it doesn't work.

After a couple more minutes, we finally get up and start preparing ourselves for the day. Katniss already left hours ago to hunt. She's always looking after our family like that, whether it's making sure we have food on the table, or selling game at the Hob to pick up some extra change here or there. I hope I can be as strong as her one day.

After I draw a bath and scrub the ever-present soot from my skin, mother helps me into my Reaping Day outfit. I pull over the ruffled blouse, and slip on the gray skirt.

"You know, this was your sisters first Reaping Day outfit," mother tells me as she pins my hair back into braids. I try not to think about how I was wearing braids in my dream. "I just can't believe it fits you already!" she exclaims.

As she finishes with my hair, we hear the front door open and close shut.

"Stupid cat!" I hear Katniss shout from the kitchen. I rush into the room to see my Buttercup, pawing at a dead mouse on the floor.

"It's not her fault!" I explain. "She's just hungry. And besides, I thought you liked her killing mice? It keeps them out of our food."

"Yes, but does she have to get its guts all over the floor?" she says while shooing the cat away.

"You're just jealous of her hunting techniques," I retort.

"Hardly," she replies. "Now let me look at you." I do a spin just for her. "You look beautiful! But you gotta make sure to keep that tail tucked in, little duck," she says while reaching to tuck in the back of my shirt.

"Quack!" I joke, as I bend my arms into wings. This brings a rare soft smile to her face.

"Well we better get going little duck," she chimes, "we don't want to be late to your first Reaping." Although I could _definitely_ stand being late to my first Reaping, I grab her hand to let her lead me outside. We walk in silence to the Town Square. I glance side to side, watching as other children leave their shacks in their best attire, to follow along behind us. The air around us is so thick with smoke, it's almost hard to see the looming clock tower as we approach the Town Square.

"Now remember, your name is only in there once. And on the one in a million chance they choose you, I'll be up there to save you in a heartbeat," Katniss whispers. "I'll find you after, everything's gonna be okay. Just don't get lost in the crowd." And at that, we part ways. The older kids always go to the front of the square, since they are more likely to be picked, whereas the younger ones like me head towards the back. As I slip through the crowd, I search for a familiar face. And sure, everyone in District 12 knows everyone, but that's not to say we're necessarily friendly. It's harder to make friends in a place where people are just trying to survive.

Then suddenly, I spy a single long bright red braid swaying in the crowd, a couple rows over. Claire! I make my way over to her, and tap on her shoulder.

"Primmy!" she beams. Claire, for some reason, doesn't seem at all concerned that in a few moments she could be chosen for the world's worst broadcasted game ever. "Here, stand with us," she instructs as she grabs for my hand. "I can't wait to see who the escort is. We'll actually get to meet a real live person from the Capitol!" I wish I could be as ecstatic about this as her.

As minutes tick by, more people begin pressing in on all sides. Now, that's some good news; there's actually people here. At least somethings different from my dream. Once the last couple children arrive, the clock tower strikes indicating the start of the Reaping. After Mayor Undersee gets on stage to explain the history of the Hunger Games and the necessity of it, this year's escort appears on stage. I wasn't quite sure what to expect a person from the Capitol to look like, but this definitely wasn't it. The lady was wearing a bubblegum pink dress, with a flowering headdress that sat upon her equally eccentric pink hair.

"Greetings!" she sings as she appears on stage. "I am Effie Trinket, your escort for this year's Hunger Games. It is an honor to be here and represent you within the capitol. And as always, Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" At this, she reaches for a slip in the bowl, and fishes around with her long bright green nails. "Ahem," she starts, "Our lucky lady to star in this year's Hunger Games is… Primrose Everdeen!"

Right as those words escaped her lips, everything slows. There's a rustle in the crowd, as everyone turns to look at me. "That's her," I hear them whisper.

"Well don't be shy, young girl! Come on up," reassures Effie.

This is not supposed to be happening. I try to move my feet, but my body's not responding. It's all just like my dream. Then finally, I start to slowly weave through people as I make my way upstage. Once I'm up there, I peer out into the crowd. My eyes lock with my sisters, and I notice her expression is as still as the air around us.

"Look at this fresh face!" Effie trills. "You will do well in the capitol." Why isn't my sister moving? She promised. I feel the betrayal as hot as the tears that start streaming down my face.

"No need to cry Hun," Effie coos. "Well, moving on to the boys," she says while turning her attention to the boy's bowl.

I don't even hear the name that's chosen. And I don't care. All I can think about is my sister's feet planted into the ground at this very moment. And why her promise wasn't strong enough to make her move.


End file.
